1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a built-in antenna for mobile communication terminals, and more particularly to a device for supporting a terminal part used for circuit connection between a built-in antenna and a main body of a mobile communication terminal when the built-in antenna is mounted in the mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various technologies have been applied to mobile communication terminals in order to improve portability and usability of the mobile communication terminals. Also, the mobile communication terminals have been designed in various ways. As a result, built-in circuits and parts adopted in the mobile communication terminals have been miniaturized and lightened. However, the existing mobile communication terminals generally have external antennas fixed to the upper ends thereof, such as helical antennas or monopole antennas. These external antennas are outwardly protruded from the mobile communication terminals, whereby portability of the mobile communication terminals is poor, and design of the mobile communication terminals is not appealing. Consequently, there has been developed a built-in antenna which is mounted in the mobile communication terminal and therefore is not outwardly protruded from the mobile communication terminal.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional built-in antenna.
As shown in FIG. 1, the built-in antenna comprises an radiation part 10 and a terminal part 20. The radiation part 10 is placed on the top surface of a fixing part 50, which is made of a dielectric substance, and the terminal part 20 is arranged on the side surface of the fixing part 50. The radiation part 10 corresponds to transmitting and receiving parts of the antenna. The radiation part 10 is fixed by means of the fixing part 50. The terminal part 20 comprises a current feeding pin 21 and a grounding pin 22.
FIG. 2a is a side view of a conventional right-angled built-in antenna.
As shown in FIG. 2a, the terminal part 20 of the right-angled built-in antenna is connected to the radiation part 10 of the right-angled built-in antenna while the terminal part 20 is perpendicular to the radiation part 10. Contact points 23 are formed at one end of the terminal part 20 of the right-angled built-in antenna. Specifically, the contact points 23 are formed at the ends of the current feeding pin 21 and the grounding pin 22, respectively. The contact points 23 make contact with a main body of the mobile communication terminal for feeding current to the current feeding pin 21 and grounding the grounding pin 22.
FIG. 2b is a side view showing an effect of pressure when the conventional right-angled built-in antenna is mounted to the main body of the mobile communication terminal.
As shown in FIG. 2b, the contact points 23 make contact with the main body (not shown) of the mobile communication terminal when the right-angled built-in antenna is mounted to the main body of the mobile communication terminal. At this time, a vertical upward pressure is applied to the terminal part 20 of the right-angled built-in antenna, which affects the radiation part 10 of the right-angled built-in antenna. The radiation part 10 is arranged while being spaced a predetermined distance from the fixing part 50. When the radiation part 10 is vertically and upwardly pressurized, a portion L of the radiation part 10 becomes spaced more than the predetermined distance from the fixing part 50. Such deformation of the radiation part 10 changes the radiation pattern of the antenna with the result that the degree of freedom in design of the radiation part 10 of the right-angled built-in antenna is reduced, and performance of the radiation part 10, i.e., performance of the antenna is deteriorated.
FIG. 3a is a side view of a conventional hook-shaped built-in antenna.
As shown in FIG. 3a, the terminal part 20 of the hook-shaped built-in antenna is connected to the radiation part 10 of the hook-shaped built-in antenna while the terminal part 20 is perpendicular to the radiation part 10. At one end of the terminal part 20 of the hook-shaped built-in antenna are formed contact points 23. Unlike the aforesaid right-angled built-in antenna, however, a portion of the terminal part 20 is bent to a predetermined angle toward the inside of the fixing part 50, which forms a pressure absorption piece 30. The pressure absorption piece 30 absorbs the vertical pressure applied upward to the terminal part 20 when the hook-shaped built-in antenna is mounted in the mobile communication terminal. Consequently, the radiation part 10 of the hook-shaped built-in antenna is not deformed unlike the aforesaid right-angled built-in antenna.
FIG. 3b is a side view showing an effect of pressure when the hook-shaped built-in antenna is mounted to the main body of the mobile communication terminal.
As shown in FIG. 3b, the pressure absorption piece 30 absorbs the vertical pressure applied upward to the terminal part 20 when the hook-shaped built-in antenna is mounted in the mobile communication terminal. It should be noted, however, that there may be applied a horizontal pressure in addition to the vertical upward pressure when the hook-shaped built-in antenna is mounted in the mobile communication terminal. When the horizontal pressure is applied to the terminal part 20 including the pressure absorption piece 30 toward the inside of the fixing part 50 (in the direction indicated by an arrow A), the terminal part 20 is supported by means of the fixing part 50. When the horizontal pressure is applied to the terminal part 20 including the pressure absorption piece 30 toward the outside of the fixing part 50 (in the direction indicated by an arrow B), on the other hand, the terminal part 20 is deformed since it is not supported. When the terminal part of the hook-shaped built-in antenna is deformed as described above, the contact points 23 are separated from the corresponding contact parts of the main body of the mobile communication terminal, whereby no prescribed circuit is formed. Furthermore, the terminal part 20 may be easily deformed when the mobile communication terminal is assembled or an outer case of the mobile communication terminal is assembled.